That Don't Sound Like You
by SuperWhoLandLocked
Summary: Bella left Texas, and Jasper, a year ago to live in Seattle with Edward. She calls one day out of the blue and Jasper realizes how much she's changed. She's not the girl he knew anymore. Can he convince her to come back to her roots? Two-Parter
1. That Don't Sound Like You(Jasper)

**I get it...this is neither chapter nine for Aftermath, nor chapter ten for Summer Roadtrip. But my brain and my muse are refusing to agree with each other. My brain knows I need to write, my muse says 'hey, you know that song you heard on the radio...write a short for it.' So, yeah. I apologize. But, here is a one-shot based of of Lee Brice's** _That Don't Sound Like You_.

* * *

The phone rang and Jasper answer before Emmett or Peter could bound in from outside and grab it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Jasper?" a female voice answered. He was silent for a few seconds, trying to figure out who the voice belonged to. It hit him. She had lost her drawl. It didn't sound like her.

"Bella. It's been a while. How are you? Are you happy?" he replied. She had moved to Seattle with that city boy, Edward, a year ago.

"Yeah, I am. Seattle is so much more different than Texas. Alice told me that if I thought Seattle was big, I should go to New York." she told him. He frowned. There wasn't a smile when she told him how happy she was there. Practically growing together, he knew how she sounded when she talked while smiling.

"Oh. That's good." he told her. He didn't believe it for a second.

"Yeah. Next summer we're taking a trip to Paris." she responded. He frowned again. That definitely did not sound like her. She sounded like a warm sunny day while they blasted the radio in his truck, as she laughed at the world. She sounded like tires pulling over a gravel road as he dropped her off at Rose's for the weekend. What did Edward do to her? She didn't sound like the Bella he knew. Not anymore.

"Jasper? You still there?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm still here. So, what else is new?" he replied.

"Well, I cut my hair. Practically chopped it all off. It's shoulder length now." she told him as Peter and Emmett came racing through the door. He ignored them as he processed her sentence.

"What? Bells, you loved it long."

"Edward didn't. He wanted me to cut it. He said that shorter hair was in style now." she responded. He rolled his eyes. This could not be the same girl who used to spend Friday nights at the bonfire.

"Bella, you know you don't have to stay there, right? You don't have to live in rainy Seattle with a job I know you hate. Or with someone who is changing you beyond recognition. If you wanna come back, do it. I didn't recognize your voice when I answered. You don't sound like you anymore." he told her, ignoring the looks from the other two. Everybody knew that she hadn't left on the best of terms. He heard her sigh.

"I can't, Jasper. Edward asked me to marry him and I told him yes." she replied. This time, it was him who sighed.

"I see. Then I guess this is goodbye."

"I'm sorry Jas."

"Don't be. You obviously love it there with him. Trips to Paris and New York beat midnight skies and bonfires. I get it."

"Goodbye Jasper." she whispered. He closed his eyes against the memory of the last time she said that.

"Goodbye Bella." he replied, hanging up the phone.

"So, she's not coming back?" Peter asked. Jasper shook his head.

"No. She's getting married. Changed her whole life. Cut her hair and lost her drawl." he replied. Peter looked repulsed.

"I'm sorry, brother." Jasper shrugged.

"She's happy so I'm happy." he replied. They all looked at the phone as it rang again. He reached for it, not daring to get his hopes up.

"Hello?" he answered again.

"You were right. I'm not me anymore. I'm coming home Jasper." she told him.

* * *

 **Well, that was that. I heard this song on the radio just the other day and I thought it fit Bella and Jasper perfectly. I hoped you liked it.**


	2. Country Roads, Take Me Home(Bella)

**So, here is the sequel to "That Don't Sound Like You". This one is based off of 'Country Roads, Take Me Home" by John Denver. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"I can't do this anymore. I didn't want to hurt you, but I'm leaving. And you can have this back." Bella said, handing the 3.5 carat engagement ring back to Edward-her now ex fiancé. He stared at the ring, before looking up at her.

"Why?" he asked. She smiled sadly.

"A phone call cleared some things up for me. And I realized that this life is not what I want. So, I'm going home. Back to my dad's ranch, to my old life." she replied. He nodded.

"I guess I get it. You never were really happy here. And I shouldn't hold you down. Have a good life, Bella." Edward told her. She nodded and went to walk out the diner before stopping and turning around.

"Hey, Edward?" she called. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow in question. "Why don't you text Alice and ask her out for coffee? I'm sure she'd love some." she told him with a smile. He looked surprised, but nodded.

* * *

She bit her lip as she pulled up the drive to _his_ house. It had only been a couple days ago that she had called him. Was he going to be happy to see her? She parked the truck and saw the curtain move. She grinned as Peter and Emmett, Jasper's brothers, came racing out.

"BELLA-BEAR! YOU CAME BACK!" Emmett shouted. She laughed in delight as he picked her up and swung her around. When he put her down, she was enveloped in a hug from Peter.

"He's waiting inside, Bells." he whispered. She nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Peter." she replied before walking up the steps and into the house. As soon as she stepped inside, she saw him. He was facing the fireplace, staring at the picture above the mantle. She walked into the living room and he didn't move.

"So, you really did come back." he said quietly. She nodded.

"Yeah, I was missing somebody." she replied. He turned now, a smile playing at his lips.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded again.

"Hi Jasper." she whispered. He crossed over to her and lifted her head up.

"I missed you too." he whispered back before kissing her.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it! I felt it really hard to write this, but I like the way it turned out!**


End file.
